Spread Your Wings
by Kowai Turtle
Summary: Saotome Academy, a prestigious performing arts school. Many famous idols have graduated from this school, among them STARISH, the famous boy-group. Join Saotome Academy today, and become an idol! New programs have begun at the school, among them the choice to start a group in school. Seek fame together! Spread your wings and prepare to fly at Saotome Academy. SYOC. Accepting OCs!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Uta no Prince-sama.**

* * *

The glossy brochure seemed to shimmer on the rack. _Saotome Academy_ scrolled across the front in curling font, the english-style main building sitting behind iron gates. A girl picked it up, vaguely interested, opening it, blinking slightly when the paper seemed to shine brightly for a moment.

 _Want to become an idol? There's no better place to go than Saotome Academy, established by Shining Saotome himself!_ She felt her lips twitch into a smile. Sure, lure students in with pretty font and the name of a celebrity. No better way to work.

The brochure went on to talk about the school's majors. Idol, a famous Japanese singer/actor/dancer combo. Graduating from the school guaranteed you a debut with Shining Saotome's agency. Composer, the people who write music for idols. The picture of the school's most famous and successful composing graduate, Nanami Haruka, smiled from the page. And a newer major they had announced a few years prior, Dancer. They were an idol, singing, acting, all that stuff, but with a focus on dancing. They were thought to be a great addition to groups, as they learned more about choreography than the normal Idol major.

She unfolded more of the brochure, and the handsome faces of STARISH beamed up at her. She grinned, turning a little red at the sight of her favorite Idol group. _New program: Idol Groups!_ Now this was intriguing. This wasn't in last year's brochure.

 _Due to the success of school-formed STARISH, Saotome Academy has opened up the option for students to form Idol Groups in school! Each group can still only work with one composer, and failure at the graduation audition means no redos! It's all or nothing with this tactic. Risky, but flashy! Be just like Shining Saotome!_

Here there was a picture of the record-breaking idol, from when he founded the school. _I bet he's looking old now, heheh…_ The girl chuckled to herself as she skimmed the rest of the advertisement. _Your homeroom teacher could be your favorite idol!_

 _Meet others that share your passion!_

 _Magic happens at Saotome Academy. Spread your wings and prepare to fly. Join Saotome Academy today._

Rolling her eyes, the girl set the brochure back on the rack. The thought of being an idol was nice, but ridiculous. And with that, the bored law student meandered away, tucking earbuds into her ears and hitting the play button on her MP3.

 _Maji Love 1000%. Artist, STARISH._

* * *

 **Hey, and welcome to my story! Hopefully you enjoyed the prologue, and no, we won't meet the unnamed girl again. ;)**

 **So, this is an SYOC, and the rules and form will be on my profile! I'd love it if you got involved, and if you read the prologue, please leave a review! Positive or negative, I'd love to know what you thought. No flames, though, please! Constructive criticism is welcome and encouraged. :)**

 **So, I'll leave with that! Thanks for reading, and head on over to my profile for submission details.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own UtaPri, or many of these characters.**

* * *

Heat shimmered through the air. The sound of voices was practically overwhelming, and the massive crowd of students squished past the lone figure, standing, squinting at the rooming chart in her hands. Where was her name again?

Clicking her tongue as she scanned the list again, she exhaled when her eyes lit on the characters: Kagawa Tsukiyo. Okay. She was rooming with a… Kano Chisaki. Okay. Now to find the dorms… she looked up, shielding her vision. People jostled her on all sides, but she ignored them as she looked around the campus. She had… absolutely no idea where she was. It seemed to be the central square, where the opening ceremony had been held just a few minutes before. It was a stone courtyard, hemmed in by buildings.

She narrowed her eyes. _Why don't I have a map of some kind?_ She wondered silently, observing the flow of student traffic. The majority of female students seemed to be headed in the same general area, whereas the boys were racing to a different building altogether. So, the logical direction to the girls dormitory was west. Follow the crowd, as they say. Good advice. Sound advice. Logical.

Tsukiyo turned her steps toward what she perceived to be the girls dorm and walked briskly, enjoying the clicking of her school-issued Oxfords on the stones of the courtyard. Saotome Academy. She was really here. All these other students were musical hopefuls, just like her.

As she walked to find her dorm, her thoughts wandered. _Will my roommate also be a Composing major? I hope she's not a partier. PLEASE, please let my roommate have a good head on her shoulders. Please._

She hoped her silent pleas made it to someone as she climbed the stairs to the second floor and looked at the sheet again. _203._ Looking up to see where she was, a hand reached out of the room nearest to her and pulled her in.

She cried out, using the hand with her rooming chart to hold her black-rimmed glasses onto her face as a barrette fell out of her tawny brown hair. She fell onto the ground, sputtering objections. A voice squealed excitedly, "Hey, roomie!"

She blinked upward, squinting around the fingerprints on her glasses. A young girl grinned down at her, blonde bangs covering her left eye, and her visible eye was sparkling excitedly, a deep purple with pink flecks. "I-I'm sorry, but do you _know_ that I'm your roommate?"

The girl giggled, shrugging innocently, "Naw, I've been doing this to everybody that passes, no luck so far. It's pretty fun, though!"

Tsukiyo stared, slack-jawed, at this strange girl. Just how long had she been harassing people?

"Soooo, are you Kagawa Tsukiyo?" The girl piped up again as Tsukiyo stood up, a wary look on her face.

"Yes?"

"Aww, sweet! I'm finally in luck! It's my happy-lucky day~" The girl twirled in a circle, but got her feet twisted together, and with a cry she fell onto her backside. "Oof!"

"Wait… you're my roommate?" Tsukiyo stared down at the shorter girl in disbelief. Was… was she for real? How _old_ was she?

"Yessirree! Ja-ja~" With a sing-song fanfare and an exaggerated gesture, she indicated the gold numbers tacked onto the door. "Two-oh-three, the best room in the school!"

"It is?"

"Well _yeah_ , because you're staying in it! Oh, I just _know_ that we're gonna be best friends." The girl grinned, sticking out a hand. "I'm Kano Chisaki, but call me Chii-chan please, all my friends do!"

Tsukiyo adjusted her glasses, taking the significantly smaller, paler hand in hers as she said, "Kagawa Tsukiyo." It was hard, with all the strength in her hand, not to just crush the delicate one offered to her, but Chii pumped it enthusiastically.

"I know! I've totally memorized your name, can I call you by a nickname?~"

Tsukiyo removed her hand from the energetic handshake, closing the door behind her. "Sometimes people call me Tsuki, or Kiyo. Take your pick, I don't care."

"CHOICES?!" Chii-chan put a hand out emphatically in a 'stop' motion. "I do NOT do choices."

"Uhh…" Was she ever going to get to check on her luggage? Sneaking a glance around the room as Chii-chan muttered to herself, she saw the the other girl had already begun unpacking.

Um. It looked like a glittery kitten threw up on her side of the room. Kitten posters and idol posters and glitter and _pink_. Everywhere there was pink. Or yellow. Pink and yellow, pink and yellow, it hurt just to look at. And there, on the other half of the room, were Tsukiyo's boxes, still neatly packed and waiting for her, with significantly less pink. And yellow.

"Argh, fine, I'll go with Tsuki!" Chii-chan bumped her fist emphatically into the palm of her other hand, nodding vigorously.

"Sounds good." Tsukiyo said politely, smiling. _When will I get to unpack?..._ She thought despairingly as the girl rattled on, and on, and on.

* * *

"Ba-bam! Room 205 is now officially cool!" A cherry-red ponytail swished as its owner whirled around, admiring the Jinguji Ren poster she had just finished tacking up.

"Tamako, you can't bounce around like that with a lollipop in your mouth, you'll choke!" The girl's roommate whined worriedly as she turned from unpacking an enormous stack of CDs, and stopped short, blushing scarlet. "He… his shirt's totally unbuttoned!"

"I know, hot right?" Tamako grinned proudly at her poster, ignoring the 14 year old's sputtering. She hummed, bobbing her head back and forth and rolling the lollipop in her mouth as she bent gracefully down to unpack several notebooks.

"Gah, I can't even focus with that on the wall." The girl brushed aside bubble-gum pink curls to shield her eyes from the other side of the room as she attempted to shelve CDs with one hand.

"Oh, lighten up, Eko-chan! He'll just, ah, be cheering us on all year! I mean, come on, I can't see that physique and then slack off on my exercise, now can I?" Tamako giggled and pulled a bright red feathery pen, setting it happily on her desk. _Ah, I'm so glad I got that stuffy uniform off. There's no way that'll work with my exercise regimen._ The girl felt much more comfortable in her short shorts and turquoise t-shirt exposing her midriff, despite the fact that they were probably against some kind of campus code. Eh.

The normally bubbly Sakurai Emiko, or Eko, as she was known, pulled her knee-length curls to the side and sat at her desk, pulling notebooks out of a box, her back toward the other girl. "I am never facing that wall again."

"Aww, you'll get used to it!" Tamako skipped over to the girl, patted her on the head, and announced, "I'm going for a run, see you at dinner!"

"B-but wait, Tamako, you'll choke on that lollipop!" Eko screamed into the hallway after her roommate, who raised a hand in acknowledgement. Eko sighed, shaking her head. Slowly, she snuck a blushing peek at the Ren poster. Okay. So maybe she'd get used to it.

Tamako carefully stopped outside the dorms and tossed the sucker stick into a garbage can. "There. No problem! You're welcome, Eko-chan." She giggled and set off on her run, tucking a pair of earbuds into her ears, playing Jinguji Ren's new single.

Mouthing the lyrics as she ran, she turned a sharp corner - right into someone.

"Ack!" She fell backward awkwardly, crashing to the ground as her earbuds ripped out of her ears.

"Oh! Oh, I'm so sorry!" Tamako looked up at a pair of plum eyes, brimming with concern.

"A-ah, no problem!" She waved a hand, and the boy standing in front of her reached a hand to her.

"Here, let me help you." His slightly long black hair shaded his face as he bent over, looking extremely apologetic.

"A-ah, thanks." Kindly taking the hand, despite the fact that she didn't _need_ it, Tamako smiled sheepishly at the boy. "Sorry about that…"

"Oh, don't worry about it, it was entirely my fault. I spaced out there, ahaha." His smile was sheepish, yet he had this carefree air about him.

Suddenly he stood straighter, looking at her in concern. "Are you okay?! Did you get hurt? Should I take you to the nurse?"

Tamako laughed, waving away his worried questions, "You sound like my mother, geez. I'm fine, really."

The boy sighed, relief flooding his plum-colored eyes. "That's good."

The girl grinned, shaking shaggy cherry bangs out of her bright blue eyes as she said cheerfully, "The name's Daishi Tamako."

The boy smiled, an expression that seemed natural on his features. "Hanatsuki Riku."

"Well, nice to have bumped into you, Riku-kun~" Tamako winked cheekily as the boy chuckled. "But I gotta finish my run. Hopefully we'll run into each other again soon!"

"So many puns." Riku laughed at the strange girl, "But I echo the sentiment. See you, Tamako-san."

"Bye-bye!" Waving cheerfully, the girl tucked her earbuds back in and jogged off.

Riku shook his head, chuckling. _I really hope she didn't get injured… well… I guess she seems fine._ He watched as she ran out of sight, shaking his head. Strange girl.

He continued toward his destination, the boys dorm, hands in his pockets as he gazed upward at the trees. It really was a lovely day, if a tad bright. As he walked he payed no mind to where he was going, and tripped over the steps to the dorm. "Ack!"

Picking himself up sheepishly, he dusted off his uniform. That totally wasn't the third set of stairs he'd tripped on that day. Nope. He wasn't the slightest bit airheaded. No way.

Thankful that his room was on the first floor, he knocked before poking his head in. "Anybody home?"

A boy sat on one of the beds, strumming an acoustic guitar. He didn't even look up as he said in his soft voice, "You are."

"Ah, Kana-chan!" Riku happily entered the room and closed the door behind him. "I found the nurse's office, no problem."

"That's good." Kaname Fujuhime's blue eyes flickered up to his roommate for a moment, the orange tint in them prominent and unique. His silver low ponytail was immaculate, not a hair out of place, and his bangs were split into three segments, one on either side of his face and one running down the center, stopping just between his eyes. "Who knew a guy could bust open his shoulder like that just by running into a door?" His words were tinged with sympathy as he looked at Riku worriedly.

"Well, you learn something new every day!" Riku grinned and shrugged as he turned to his desk, but he stumbled over the chair and landed in a tangled heap on the floor. "...Ow."

Kana set his guitar down, perching on the edge of his bed. "A-are you okay?"

"Yeah yeah, no problems here!" Riku sat up sheepishly, waving his hands wildly. "I'm all good!"

Kana sighed softly, settling back in with his guitar. "What am I going to do with you?..."

Riku's response was interrupted by a rapid knocking at the door. Riku leapt up and crossed swiftly to the door without tripping over anything, pulling it open with a smile. "Hello?"

"Have you seen a guy that doesn't look like me and yet kinda looks like me because we're twins and it's weird we look nothing alike but everybody seems to guess we're twins and we have the same eyes y'know they're our mother's eyes but he's shorter and he's blond and he looks grumpy all the time but I swear he's nice but I can't find him and I've been looking everywhere and I kinda need him he took my key to our room and I can't get in and I need to get in also I kinda just need to find him have you seen him?" A boy with bright cherry-red hair towered over Riku, speaking rapidly and without pause as soon as the door was open.

Riku stared, slack-jawed. "Uh… well… you're looking for your brother?"

"Yep, that's right." The boy fidgeted, fiddling with his fingers. "I can always find him, but I don't know the campus at all and I can't find him and our twin connection isn't really helping me any and-"

"Oh, I see, I see!" Riku interjected, smiling. _Please, child, breathe._ "I haven't seen him, I'm very sorry."

"Oh. It's fine, that's fine, of course. Erm, has your roommate?" He poked his head in, green eyes bright with worry and curiosity.

Kana shook his head, "Nope, I haven't."

"Oh, okay. Thanks anyway, guys. I'll see you around!" And with a wave, the boy bolted down the hallway.

Riku slowly closed the door, as though a huge gust of wind had just blown through and sapped all the energy from him. "Did that kid ever _breathe_?"

Kana shrugged, suppressing a chuckle. "I have no idea."

* * *

Hoshino Takuya rushed frantically around the boys dormitory, but nobody had seen his brother. "Darn his inconspicuous blondness!" Takuya muttered, running from the dorm.

As he ran aimlessly through campus, the boy saw a figure dancing by the lake, and stopped.

The boy had a pair of headphones around his neck, and seemed to be dancing to a silent tune, heard only in his head. A long raven ponytail swished gracefully with the dancer's measured, skilled movements, his slim, perfectly proportioned body lending itself well to his dancing. Not an ounce of energy was wasted, and his eyes were closed in concentration. There were several beauty marks on his fair-skinned face, a triangle of them on his right upper lip and cheek, and there seemed to be several more, but from the distance, Takuya couldn't exactly place them. Piercings glinted from his ears, and a jacket was tossed in the grass beside him, his black shorts reaching just past his knees and his toned arms exposed by his tight tank top.

 _Whoa_. This was the level of skill at this school? Takuya watched in awe, unable to tear his gaze away.

He didn't notice himself drifting closer until the figure stopped, slowly straightening and turning to him, his eyes opening.

"Did you need something?"

His voice was friendly enough, so Takuya swallowed his amazement and said, "Y-you're a really good dancer."

The boy smiled gently, his eyes twinkling. His… eyes?! The right one was navy blue on the upper right, while the lower left was cloud grey. His left eye was a pure crystal blue, with a small chestnut section on the lower right. Takuya's own plain green eyes widened. Weird… but _awesome_!

"Thank you very much," The boy said politely, gracefully wiping a bit of sweat from his face. "Did you need something else?"

"A-ah!" Remembering his mission, Takuya launched into his spiel about his twin, and the boy nodded at intervals.

"Well, sorry, but I haven't seen him." The boy shrugged. "Sorry I couldn't be of more help."

"That's fine - ah, oh, what's your name? I'm Hoshino Takuya, by the way!" Takuya grinned and extended his hand.

The boy clasped his hand in a firm, friendly handshake as he responded, "Mizushima Kiyoshi."

"Nice to meetcha!" Takuya grinned, "But I gotta run. Catch ya later!"

Kiyoshi nodded, and Takuya turned around and took off, continuing the hunt for his twin brother.

After another hour of walking, Takuya returned to the dorm, disheartened. He was always able to find his brother, or, rather, his brother rarely let him be alone. Takuya wasn't used to being alone. It felt strange not to have him hovering around, scaring off his friends.

Sighing, he turned the corner from the stairwell and stopped abruptly. There, standing in front of his dorm room, was Katsuo. His twin brother.

"Katti!" Takuya cried out dramatically, falling at his brother's feet. "Where have you been?!"

The blond pulled the key out of the lock with a sigh, "You mean where have _you_ been. I told you we got the wrong keys and I had to see about exchanging them."

Takuya sat up, craning his neck to stare at his brother. "You did?"

"Yes."

"I didn't hear that."

"I said it."

"But I don't remember that."

"Why do you think we couldn't get into our room?!"

"We couldn't get in?"

Katsuo sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "You probably just didn't notice because you were too busy tracing the numbers on the door and rambling about how they must have known we were twins because we're in 202 now can we go _into_ the room now please?"

Takuya jumped up, grinning cheekily. "Wow, that was as lot of words for you at once! Good job, Katti!"

The boy muttered under his breath, unlocking the dorm room. "Whatever."

As the door opened, someone passed them, and Takuya randomly called out to them, "I found my brother!"

The boy turned and grinned at Takuya, his layered black hair brushing his shoulders. "That's good!" And with a wave, he continued on his way. He tucked the red streak in the front of his hair behind his ear, opening the door to his room.

"Knock first," A voice said irritably, and the boy smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry Kyuso."

Ikeda Kyuso narrowed dark blue eyes at his roommate before returning to organizing his desk. "Remember next time."

"Yep, no problem!" Akiyuki Kazuhiko gave a cheery thumbs-up and wandered to his own desk, looking at the messy pile of books. "I should fix these… but it's almost time for dinner. Kyuso, you wanna go get dinner?" The boy said with a friendly smile, turning to look at his roommate.

"Not with you."

"Pfft." Kazuhiko pursed his lips at his roommate, who hadn't even _tried_ to be friendly, not in the slightest. "Fine, just don't starve, okay?"

"If you're leaving, then leave."

With a heavy sigh, Kazuhiko nodded and left the dorm room, jogging down the stairs and out of the building, getting suddenly caught up in the mass of students with the same idea as him. He grinned, enjoying the sight of so many people. It was going to be a great year at school! But, wait… there were people not in the school uniform. Could they do that? Weren't they supposed to wear the uniform to dinner? He couldn't remember.

He noticed one such person with short auburn hair, the tips blond. He had a good haircut. He had on dark jeans and a loose hoodie, and Kazuhiko pushed forward through the group a little bit to talk to him.

"Hey!" He smiled kindly, and the person glanced at him sidelong, olive green eyes narrowing slightly.

"Yes?"

Whoa, wait! Was that a dude voice? It almost sounded like it, and yet it didn't. Taking a closer look at the figure beside him, only about an inch shorter, he couldn't figure out. Were they a he, or a she?

As he stared, the person's pace quickened, and they turned their head away, hiding a blush. "Do you mind?!"

"A-ack, sorry!" He didn't realize he'd just been staring. He jogged to catch up with the person. "But I was just wondering, don't you have to wear the school uniform?"

"Beats me."

"Oh."

A few awkward seconds passed before the boy spoke up again, "I'm Akiyuki Kazuhiko."

A sigh escaped the person's lips. "Windrush Alexandra Kotori."

"Whoa, cool name!" Kazuhiko grinned. "Sorry, I hate to admit it, but I thought you were a dude."

Kotori chuckled, shrugging. "Don't worry about it, I get that a lot. My roommate was quite scared, thinking I was a boy."

Kazuhiko laughed, "I bet!"

Kotori's attention was diverted for a moment by a wildly waving character near the entrance to the dining room, and she sighed. "Speak of the devil. That's my roomie, I told her I'd meet her here."

"Well, have fun!" Kazuhiko felt a small pang of jealousy, wishing his roommate would warm up to him already and come eat dinner with him.

"Thanks." Kotori hurried away, letting out a pent-up breath. Why was he so pushy and friendly?!

"Tori-chan!" A girl several inches shorter than Kotori put down her hand and smiled, her violet eyes crinkling kindly at the corners.

"Hey Kiki, sorry, I got slowed down." Kotori apologized to her roommate, who brushed hip-length black hair from her face.

"Oh, it's no problem, sweetie." Kiki smiled gently and kindly. Now, nobody would ever mistake the curvy Kiki for a boy, Kotori thought grimly. It was only the first day at Saotome, and yet Kiki was like the dorm's mother hen, big sister to every person she met. Which also meant a lot of people stopping by their dorm. It'd been pretty loud.

"Okay. So, we just use these cards for meals, right?" Kotori pulled a pink plastic card out of her back pocket.

"Yep! You remember things so well, Tori-chan. Let's go!" Kiki, as she insisted on being called, led the way into the dining room. As the pair stood in the line in comfortable silence, each girl separately observed the room. It was massive, with yellow lighting, and there were so many people it was hard not to bump into somebody if you moved even an inch.

"Hey, isn't that Saeki Hitomi?" A voice nearby drew Kotori's attention, but Kiki pointedly ignored it. Tori frowned, because she'd obviously heard it, and she knew that was her roommate's name from the rooming chart.

"What's she doing at Saotome? Isn't she, like, the oldest child of the guy that owns that huge technology company? I thought she was betrothed, some arranged marriage."

"She was last I saw. She's always getting talked about in the media, just because her family's famous. I don't know why she's here, she should just go home and become a trophy wife."

Kotori raised an eyebrow. This was all news to the eavesdropping girl, who hadn't known anything about her roommate. Kiki shifted uncomfortably, glancing sidelong at her. Trophy wife? Tori had to admit, Kiki would make quite the trophy wife for some rich guy, but that was kind of a rude way to talk about her. The girl's violet eyes were downcast, and Tori couldn't stand it any more.

Slapping Kiki pretty hard on the back, Tori smiled. "Cheer up, Kiki!"

The girl yelped when she was hit, but she looked up at Kotori, smiling gratefully. "Thanks, Tori-chan."

Before the girl could reply, the pair's attention was drawn by a ruckus nearby.

"You're the clumsiest oaf in the school!"

"Oh come _on_ , I've tripped all of twice!"

" _Why_ did I have to get such a stupid cutesy babydoll as my roommate?!"

"Stupid?! _Babydoll?!_ "

Tori shrugged at Kiki, whose eyebrows were drawn together into a frown. "That sounds like Maria and Sachi."

"You mean that one girl that was ordering servants around and acted like she owned the school? Our next-door neighbor?"

"That'd be Maria. Her roommate hung out with us for a while, remember? Hamasaki Shizuyo, but she goes by Sachi. Adorable, precious girl, that one. Tried to smuggle a turtle on campus."

Tori nodded, recalling the girl with her memorable fuschia pom-pom ponytail that brushed her ankles. A turtle?!

"You've been nothing but mean and horrible since I met you! Heck, this is the most you've spoken to me!" Sachi blinked back tears, wishing she wasn't so horribly short. Her grey eyes stared defiantly at her roommate, who tossed her head.

"It's not my fault you're stupid." Hamano Maria flipped her long, straight chestnut hair. She knew that the red streak in the front on the right and the electric blue streak on the other side were unique. She liked them. After all, she liked everything about herself. This shrimpy little girl was probably just wildly jealous of her good looks and perfect, slender, curvy figure. Poor little nearly flat-chested petite child. She was only 15, a year younger than Maria, but she was definitely beneath her. It was beneath the half-English girl to even _speak_ to the urchin, but then she caused this scene in the dining hall.

"STUPID?!" Sachi couldn't take it any more. Even the sweetest of people have their breaking point. She lunged forward, ready to claw the girl's perfect little green eyes out, but she felt her feet leave the ground and she was kicking and clawing in the air, a strong arm around her waist. "Argh!" She kicked and screamed, "Put me down, put me down!"

"I'm sorry, I just thought getting expelled on your first day, before classes even started, would be quite a shame." A deep, smooth voice addressed the girl as she crossed her arms huffily, dangling limply from the arms of her captor.

Maria sighed in relief. That girl was out of control! She looked up at the young man that had rescued her, but he didn't seem to have done it for her, and wasn't paying her any attention. She huffed and stalked off, fleeing the humiliating scene.

The boy's words took Sachi off-guard. He hadn't just been trying to look good in front of Maria? She watched the girl stomp away, and stuck a tongue out at her retreating back. After a moment of silence, she said, "T-thanks, that's nice of you. But could you put me down?"

"Of course." Feet back on solid ground again, Sachi whirled around to face the young man.

"Thank you."

He was quite handsome, with dark purple hair that was well-groomed and brushed the tips of his ears and nape of his neck, with jagged bangs hanging almost in front of chocolate brown eyes. He was tall, it hurt her neck just to look up at him, and his posture was perfect. He was like a real-life knight in shining armor. He was super cute.

"Well, I'm sorry to have bothered you." He bowed politely and turned to leave.

"H-hey, wait!" He stopped when she spoke, looking at her quizzically.

"Yes?"

"Well, since my roommate bailed, wanna eat with me?" Sachi smiled up at the handsome young man.

He smiled gently, nodding. "How could I refuse such a pretty young maiden?"

Sachi blushed. He was flirting with her. She was used to being the one to fluster the boy, not the other way around. "W-Well, good then! You can call me Sachi, by the way."

"A lovely name," the boy said. "My name is Ryouta. Tsubasa Ryouta."

"Nice to meet you!" Sachi grinned. The fact that she got to eat dinner with this really cute guy almost made up for the fact that her roommate was an awful, rich snob. Almost.

A lone figure stood in the doorway of the dining room, finished eating and ready to distance herself from the mass of students. Pfft. Students. She didn't belong there. She was more than ready to debut, this stupid school was just a formality.

Morimura Izumi tossed her forest-green ponytail, gracefully striding down the abandoned hallway. Tomorrow classes would start. Tomorrow was the beginning of the very long road to her debut. Just how many of these losers would she be taking with her when she graduated from this school? Only time would tell.

* * *

 **Ja-jan~ And the first chapter is here! All OCs that were submitted to me made an appearance in this chapter. Including all the ones I made myself, although I thought for sure I'd leave some of them out because I made a lot. XD I wanted everyone so far to debut, I couldn't wait to use them!**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter! If I portrayed your OC incorrectly, please let me know. I'm still trying to get a feel for some of them, and I want to do them all justice. I hope you're happy with the way they've been written. :)**

 **Now, don't forget, if you like the story, tell all your friends, your enemies, your lawyer, your grocer, your milkman, and your bus driver about it and let them submit! ...Okay I'm just kidding but in all seriousness, if you feel like it, make another OC or tell a friend that's into UtaPri about the story, 'cause the more the merrier! :D**

 **Now, I'm gonna do an OC disclaimer here. I DO NOT OWN THE FOLLOWING OCs, HOWEVER I HAVE RECEIVED PERMISSION TO USE THEM.**

 **Kagawa Tsukiyo and Ikeda Kyuso, they belong to WrittenWhim.**

 **Daishi Tamako and Hamasaki Shizuyo 'Sachi', they belong to Aoife XP.**

 **Hanatsuki Riku, he belongs to MikaTsukari.**

 **Kaname Fujuhime, he belongs to RandomFandomsGirl.**

 **Mizushima Kiyoshi, he belongs to Echo Black.**

 **Akiyuki Kazuhiko and Windrush Alexandra Kotori, they belong to Shiroikage.**

 **Kano Chisaki 'Chii-chan', Hoshino Takuya, Hoshino Katsuo, Sakurai Emiko 'Eko', Tsubasa Ryouta, Saeki Hitomi 'Kiki', Hamano Maria, and** **Morimura Izumi** **all belong to me.**

 **So, I think that's all! Thank you so much for reading, and please leave a review with your thoughts, positive or negative! Constructive criticism is always welcome. :D**

 **Have a marvelous day!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own UtaPri. I only own this plotline and some OCs.**

* * *

It was still dark outside at five o'clock in the morning, but Shining Saotome stood in his office, staring out his window, lost in a deep train of thought. Classes began today, and this year they'd find out just how well the groups project would work. Would this idea have to be scrapped? NO! Nothing concocted by Shining Saotome _ever_ got scrapped!

Suddenly the door to his office burst open and he turned quickly, startled. _Must be getting old, being startled. I'm never startled_ , the man mused as he walked behind his desk.

A figure stormed into the room. His uniform was crisp and clean, the sleeves rolled up. Short spiky raven hair stood up on his head, the bangs held up by two silver barrettes. He was rather short and weak looking, but the fury in his ocean blue could not be mistaken, the aquamarine flecks glinting dangerously. He strode to Shining's desk and slammed a fist down on it.

"What the _heck_ is the meaning of this?!"

"Excuse me?" Shining frowned. Did he know this student? He looked familiar, and yet he couldn't quite place him. Too many new students this year for his aging brain.

"You put me in the freaking _boys_ dorm!" The person banged their other fist onto the desk, glaring daggers at the headmaster. "I got a dang boys uniform! I specified on my application, you stupid old man, I'm a _girl!_ "

Shining blinked uncomfortably. "I'm sorry, such a mistake could not possibly be made."

The girl leaned forward, speaking in a dangerously low voice. "Pull out my application and I"ll prove it to you."

Shining sighed. This person was way too active for how early it was. "What's your name?" He hated feeling like the secretary. Where was Ringo when he needed him?

"Yamashiro Akahito," the girl said impatiently, and Shining turned to a filing cabinet, shuffling through it before pulling out her application.

"Let's see heeeeeeeerrrrrrrree…" He opened the file, and paled. "O-Oh… well, miss Yamashiro, we'll have this little… _problem_ fixed right away." But the name was so masculine… and with the picture clipped into the file, nobody in their right mind would think that application was female.

"You better." Akahito whirled around angrily, " _Before_ class."

"I'll send someone to your current room with a girl's uniform and a key for a room in the girls dorm." Shining spoke calmly, something he rarely did. This girl kind of made him fear for his life, just a little bit.

"Perfect. I'll see them soon." Turning her head to look at him, she gave him a look that said that he'd better get a move on with the changes.

"Missssssss Yamashiro," Shining's voice caught the girl's attention, and she turned, hand on hip.

His voice was cold, his odd accent drawling as he continued, "Do not think you can get away with that kind of attitude with me, missy. Next time you march in here so disrespectfully, I will not be as merciful." There, his attitude was all fixed. He wasn't scared of a skinny little kid. Pah.

The girl nodded stiffly, containing her rage. "Yes, sir."

Akahito stormed back to the boys dorms, trying to calm herself. Yeah, so maybe she didn't want to wear the super girly uniform, but for heaven's sake, the BOYS DORM?! There was no way that mistake could have been made, no way! ...Well, there was a way, obviously, but… grr, the thought of the idiocy that had already been displayed at this school was disappointing. Taking deep breaths, the girl calmed herself and let herself softly into the room where she'd wait to be taken to the girls dorm.

Her roommate, some brunet whose name she had already forgotten, was sound asleep, and she sat at the desk where she hadn't unpacked a thing, and curled her knees up to her chin, waiting silently for the staff member to arrive.

A soft knock on the door caught her attention several minutes later, and she opened it to find three scared and tired looking staff members, one handed her a folded uniform and a key that read _127_. The other two silently entered the room, taking all her boxes and loading them on a dolly, despite the fact that there weren't very many. She nodded in a show of gratitude to them, then stalked off to the girls dorm.

As soon as she exited the building, a blue parakeet settled on her shoulder, and she glanced sidelong at her pet, Aoi. The two guys helping her move looked at each other uncomfortably, but they must have heard about her conniption fit, because neither spoke. They got the the room and Akahito dismissed them, sticking the key into the lock.

The light of the room was on, and a girl sat at one of the desks, braiding a long forest green ponytail. At the sound of the door she turned her head, eyes narrowed at the sight of the figure in the boys uniform. "How did you get into this room?" She asked, hostility lacing her tone.

The girl frowned, "There was a mix up. I'm a girl."

The other girl's amber eyes flicked up and down the newcomers body, but she said nothing and merely shrugged, turning back toward the desk. "Don't make much noise, I've rather been enjoying having a room to myself. And don't expect pajama parties and for me to paint your nails."

Akahito didn't like this girl. Where did she get off acting like she was _so_ much better? The green haired girl had a practically flat chest herself, the little snob. Besides, Akahito didn't even like for her nails to be painted. "Fine." She monotoned, dragging her few belongings into the room and closing the door, changing into her new uniform as her roommate tied a dark red bow on the end of her braid.

Looking at herself in the full-length mirror on the wall, Akahito grimaced. Surely, there was not another girl in the entire school whose uniform looked so utterly awful on them. Perhaps she should have stuck with the boy's uniform, after all.

* * *

This was awful. She couldn't go to _class_ like this! Kotori turned to the side, examining her reflection in the mirror. Her lean figure was perfect when she was dancing, but having girls give her their number was getting a little bit old. At least they'd know she was a girl by the uniform…

"Aww, you look darling, Tori-chan!" A figure materialized beside the girl in the mirror, grinning at her.

...Man. Kiki pulled the uniform off well. Her figure was very feminine, and the short skirt that was the bane of Tori's existence looked magnificent on her. It looked like a girl had decided to play dress-up with her brother, who had boyishly good looks, but didn't look good at all in his sister's clothes. Kotori felt even more shy as these thoughts ran through her head, and she felt her shoulders curl up self-consciously.

"Thanks, Kiki…" Tori frowned at her reflection, tugging at the cuffs of her pinstripe jacket. "You look amazing."

"I really like the uniform," Kiki giggled. "And you look so precious, doll, c'mon, we're gonna be late for class and I wanna show you off!" Kiki grabbed both of their bags in one hand and Tori's hand in the other, dragging her out of the room.

"H-Hey!" Kotori objected, stumbling along behind her roommate. "Are we even in the same class?"

Kiki slowed, handing Kotori her bag and tossing her incredibly long, loose braid over her shoulder with a smile. "We can at least go to the building together," she teased, "And you are so cute, I want everybody to get a good look at you!"

All the compliments were making Tori blush uncomfortably, but she felt a little better. Her roommate was obviously trying to make her relax and feel better about her appearance. _Kiki's so nice,_ Tori thought, a small smile appearing on her face. Nobody was gonna mess with Kiki while she was around. As they walked through the hall of the main classroom building, a cluster of girls started whispering and pointing at Kiki. Tori glared at them nastily, straightening her shoulders and walking beside her roommate protectively. One of the girls caught her eye, and Tori frowned angrily, causing the girl to turn away and whisper urgently to her clique.

Tori felt accomplished. Nobody had the right to gossip about her roommate, who had been nothing but nice to everybody she met since arriving on campus. Kiki was Tori's first (and pretty much only) friend here, and she felt very protective.

Kiki didn't notice any of this, instead waving at various people they passed. Complimenting girls' hair, necklaces, and even boys' appearances. Kiki enjoyed helping people become more confident in themselves, because she believed everyone was beautiful, and they needed to know it.

"Hey, Kiki, A Class's homeroom is here, and that's where I am." Tori said to her roommate, who grinned.

"Lead the way, classmate darling."

Kotori couldn't help but smile. Kiki was in her class. She wouldn't be entirely alone. Walking through the open doorway, the pair found two desks together, and Kiki sat in the one in front, Kotori one row back. So close to the front of the room… she felt nervous.

Several students were already there, forming small circles and talking. Kotori fidgeted, watching Kiki turn and talk to the boy in the desk beside her.

Someone slid into the desk behind her, and Kotori turned, curious to see who it was. Her olive green eyes widened at the sight of Maria, sulking at the desk. When she saw Kotori turn she narrowed her eyes. "What're you looking at?"

Kotori blinked. "U-uh, nothing."

"Bet you thought someone as fabulous as me would be in S Class, huh?" Maria questioned angrily, her chestnut ponytail swishing. Kotori admired the red and blue streaks in her hair as she shook her head.

"No."

"How rude." Maria sighed, cupping her chin in her hand and looking away, disinterested. "And stop staring at me."

Kotori obliged quickly, whipping her head toward the blackboard. Well. She was not making friends with Maria anytime soon.

"Hellloooooo, Class A!" A booming announcement came from the doorway, and the students all turned to see a girl standing there, a cheek grin on her face. "I hope you're ready for a greaaaaat year!"

A few people clapped, but for the most part the students went back to their activities, not impressed. Tamako sighed, deflated. She'd been working on that all morning… it was a pathetic attempt to make her feel better about her 14 year old roommate being in S Class. She 17 and she worked hard, but Eko was in the superior class and it bummed her out. D-didn't matter, though! She would surpass everyone in S Class in no time!

"You're blocking the doorway." Tamako turned, startled, and smiled apologetically at the tall blond looking coldly at her.

"A-ah, sorry 'bout that!" She stepped aside sheepishly and the boy swept into the classroom silently, ignoring her.

"Don't worry about him, he's nice, I swear!" A redhead said to Tamako, a friendly smile settled on his features. "That's my twin brother, y'know. He seems horrible, I know, but he's great and-"

"Takuya."

The boy's head snapped into the classroom at the sound of his name. Katsuo stared coldly at the girl just inside the doorway, waiting for his brother. Tamako shrunk back, uncomfortable.

"Oops, I gotta go! Catch ya later!" Takuya grinned at Tamako before hurrying over to his brother.

Tamako sighed and plopped down into a seat toward the back of the room. When was the teacher getting there? She could still feel the blond's unfriendly eyes on her occasionally, and it bugged her. Please let him get there soon. Or her. Or whoever the heck was teaching the class, just let them come swiftly.

As if on cue, clapping was heard at the back of the room. "Everyone, please sit down, we have a lot of work to do today!"

Wait, wasn't the teacher supposed to be at the front of the room?! Heads whipped around to catch a glimpse of the teacher, who strode through the center of the room, between desks, and faced them from the front with a smile.

No. Way. Whispers buzzed through the classroom as the teacher stood patiently, smiling. Kotobuki Reiji was standing there, in the front of the classroom, looking happy as can be.

"Now, if everyone could get over their shock, we can move on with class." Kotobuki grinned, and giggles erupted through the room. "Good good."

He introduced himself, and went over the introduction to the school, the classes the different majors would be attending, the graduation, the usual spiel. With the final addition of the explanation of idol groups, the famous member of QUARTET NIGHT was nearing the end of the class period.

Suddenly his voice took on a very serious tone as he surveyed the room. "Now, it's time to inform you of the most important rule here at Saotome Academy." Students leaned forward, and a hush fell over the room. Kotobuki still had a friendly smile on his face as he spoke, but the air got heavy. "The number-one rule here at the school is... _no_ falling in love."

Whispers rippled through the room. No falling in love? What was the big deal with that?

"It may sound silly, but trust me, it's very important, and there are dire consequences for whoever breaks the rule." The ominous mood suddenly lifted as Kotobuki clapped with a smile. "But I'm sure none of you will get in trouble! You all look like a very promising group!"

* * *

Students fidgeted restlessly in Class S as the last class of the day neared its end, and their teacher smiled at their nervous energy.

Jinguji Ren leaned back against his desk, crossing his arms. "Now, we have just one more order of business today, then you all can go. I have an assignment."

Grumbles were heard from several displeased students. Ren smiled, "I know, big assignment on the first day, it's a bummer. But, you've got one, and it goes something like this. Listen closely, and take notes, else you forget your role." He turned to the blackboard and picked up chalk, writing as he talked.

"This assignment will be done in teams of three, a Composer, a Dancer, and an Idol major. You have three weeks to write a song, the choreography, and the lyrics. The dancer will choreograph, the composer compose, and the idol write the lyrics. Now, at the end of three weeks, you will present your project in the studio, it will be recorded and filmed like a music video. Both the idol and the dancer will sing and dance, so don't forget, you're writing a duet." Finishing the last of his writing with a flourish, the teacher turned back to face his class. "These are the teams, randomly selected. Write down the names of your teammates and make sure to meet them. I'd suggest you get a meeting set up this evening, but of course, you are free to do this however you wish."

A bell sounded through the building as Ren called over the din, "Class dismissed, but don't forget to find your teammates!" And relieved students began to pack up their things.

Kagawa Tsukiyo double-checked the board, making sure she'd written her team correctly. _Composer, Kagawa Tsukiyo. Dancer, Mizushima Kiyoshi. Idol, Ikeda Kyuso._ She nodded, satisfied. It was rather ironic that her childhood friend, Kyuso, would be on her randomly selected team, but she shrugged it off. Ah well. Tucking her notebook into her bag, she stood and slung her bag over her shoulder, wincing as it caught some of her tawny brown hair. Tugging the locks out gently, she exited the classroom, weaving through the crowd of students. She'd seen Mizushima leave class, but had no idea where he'd gone. His room? The library?

She wandered aimlessly down the hall, and didn't notice when someone fell into step beside her.

"Yo." The voice startled her out of her thoughts, and she jumped, looking over to see a pair of dark blue eyes staring right at her.

"Yeesh, Kyuso, you scared me." She sighed, shaking her head. "Have you seen Mizushima?"

"Dude with the big black ponytail?" Kyuso shook his head. "Haven't."

Tsukiyo let out a 'hm', biting her lip. "We need to meet about the project." She said authoritatively. "I'm going to find Mizushima, and we'll meet in the library at eight. You better show up."

Kyuso's eye twitched, "I will."

"That's what you said at the cultural festival meeting our first year of middle school." Tsukiyo reminded him. "I'm not being mean, I'm simply stating that your track record isn't doing you any favors."

"I'll be there, geez." Kyuso gritted his teeth. "I gotta bounce. Later."

"M-hm." Tsukiyo watched him go, shaking her head. He better not be late.

* * *

Matsushita Mikazuki set her bag down on her desk with a sigh. The first day of classes was exhausting, and being in Class S was a lot of pressure. Already, tunes were floating through her head for the project, and she just hoped that everything would go smoothly. _Don't worry about it, Zu._ She told herself, flopping onto her bed.

Her teammates seemed nice, anyway. Or, well, one teammate was nice. The other one was incredibly talented. Morimura Izumi's skill at dancing astounded the fifteen year old girl, and when she asked for a sampling to help her compose, the girl agreed coldly, but Zu was entranced the entire time, mouth hanging slightly open in awe. And Eko, when she sang, was so advanced, Zu couldn't help but feel a weight settle on her shoulders. She was responsible for creating a piece of music for the two geniuses, and the thought filled her with terror and bliss at the same time. They were going to make magic together, she was sure of it.

She reached up and began to pull pins out of her waist-length brown hair, the three flowers that made her half-up 'do losing their shape one by one. She hummed softly to herself, sitting up and fluffing out her hair. Aaah. Her hair felt so free and happy.

The door opened, and Zu looked over, smiling. "Ah, hi, Haruna."

Fubuki Haruna smiled as she closed the door behind her, striking electric-blue eyes sparkling. "Hello, Zu!" She greeted happily, setting her bag on her desk. "Is Zu going to bed already?"

"Oh, no." Zu shook her head, "Just resting before I start on homework."

"Oh." The girl brushed sky-blue bangs out of her eyes. Her hair was cut in a feathery bob along her jawline, highlighted in light pink, green, and lavender. "Haruna is also going to work on homework. She hopes Zu doesn't mind."

"No, I don't mind." Zu smiled gently at the sixteen year old. She had been rather surprised when she found out that her roommate spoke in the third-person, and it confused her for a while. Once she got the hang of it, though, it was easy enough to understand. She couldn't help but wonder what would motivate a girl to do that. She was a sweet girl, quirky, innocent, and very childish. You wouldn't think it, looking at the slender, curvy, leggy teenager, but she acted like a ten year old. Zu thought that Haruna must have met with some kind of drama in her past, because people don't do things like talk in the third-person for no reason. Grimly she thought of her mother, in the psychiatric hospital, and absentmindedly traced the scar on her face, from the top of her nose to her left cheek. Shaking her head, she brushed the thoughts away. Homework.

She moved to her desk, unzipping her bag and lugging out books. A voice on the other side of the room asked sweetly, "Can Haruna play music on her headphones?"

"Go right ahead, Haruna. That won't bother me," Zu replied. "Hey, you're a fan of HEAVENS, right?"

"Oh yes!" Haruna turned from pulling out her MP3 player, her eyes sparkling. "HEAVENS music gives Haruna goosebumps. She loves it!"

Zu giggled, "That's great!" She opened her composition notebook, asking her roommate hesitantly, "Hey, what do you think makes a good melody?"

Haruna pondered. "Well, Takuya says that a melody should be something memorable that sticks in people's heads. He seems to be a very good composer," the girl said, sharpening a pencil. "But Katsuo says that a good melody is something that can easily have lyrics written for it. He's very smart, smarter than Haruna," she admitted, blushing slightly. "But Haruna thinks that, if a composer just writes the song that their heart is singing, that will make a good melody, yes?"

Zu wanted to melt into a puddle on the floor, her heart swelled so much after hearing Haruna speak. Her voice was so utterly _innocent_ , it felt like asking your five year old little sister for advice. She smiled, gratitude filling her and her confidence rising again. "Yeah, I think so. Thanks, Haruna."

Haruna smiled sweetly, "Zu is very welcome. Although Katsuo would say that was a stupid answer," she said sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head.

"Pfft, who cares?" Zu waved a hand. "Who is Katsuo? Is he your teammate?"

"Yes, he and his twin Takuya are Haruna's teammates." The older girl nodded like the fact was very important. "They are very good teammates. They are good to Haruna. Although Takuya is very nice, Katsuo can be harsh with Haruna, but he means well. His singing said so." She nodded. "Haruna is excited for the song that Takuya will write."

"I'm sure it'll be amazing," Zu agreed, and with a lopsided grin, Haruna put her headphones on and turned to her desk. Zu gripped her pencil tightly. She was in Class S. She wouldn't lose to her roommate, or the composer on her roommate's team. She would write the best song for Izumi and Eko, no matter what.

* * *

"And this meeting shall now come to order!" Chii-chan clapped her hands, blonde bangs covering her left eye as usual. "We should have met yesterday, so sorry! But Midori-kun was nowhere to be found, and he won't let me give him a nickname." The thirteen year old dance major pouted, eyeing the boy sulkily.

Jojima Midori pushed his thick-rimmed glasses further up the bridge of his nose, dark pink eyes blinking quickly at Chii. "What does that last thing have to do with the other?" He inquired, his voice soft and gentle. Midori's pale green hair was rather shaggy, hanging around the nape of his neck, but the front was pulled back into a half-ponytail. He was very slight, and short, even for a fourteen year old boy. His features were rather feminine, and his skin very pale.

"Because I wanna give you a nickname, that's why." Chii sulked. "Hana-chan let me give her a nickname."

"You just added an honorific, which you did to my name, too." Midori pointed out, his soft voice never increasing in volume and his tone staying even.

"But she gave me permission. I just did what I wanted with yours." Chii said cheekily, batting her eyelashes at the boy in mock-innocence.

"That's fine, Chii-chan. But we should get started, since we're a day later than most students with our first meeting." Chii was starting to think the boy always had that even tone to his voice, soft-spoken and gentle. Could any one person possibly be this nice?! He even called her Chii-chan. Of course, she wouldn't stop pestering him until he did, but it made her happy.

"Well said, Midori." Yuki Hana said with a nod. Her lilac hair was straight save for small curls at the ends, which brushed her waist gracefully. Her voice was calm and graceful, and Chii was starting to feel rather out of place with all her energy. Her two teammates were only a year older than her, yet she felt like they were already all grown-up, and left her feeling self-conscious and small.

"O-okay, then let's get going!" But, no matter how much she tried to sound calm and even-keeled like her teammates, her boundless energy leaked betrayingly into her voice. She couldn't help it, she was excited. "Midori-kun, as the composer, your part will have to come first! Anythin' we can help ya with to make your load lighter?"

Midori nodded, opening a notebook. "I'd like you both to sing for me, please."

"E-eh?!" Chii felt her face heat up. "Just like that? Right now?"

"Yeah." Midori nodded. "I'll need a sample of your dancing too, Chii-chan."

Nervous, the girl nodded. Hana smiled at her, "No need to worry, Chii-chan. He's just trying to know what to write. And it's just us out here by the lake, so there's nothing to be nervous about."

"Right, of course!" Chii nodded.

"Would you like to go first?" Hana offered kindly, an understanding look in her mint green eyes.

"Well I won't want to go after I hear you sing, ahaha…" Chii admitted, fidgeting.

"Alright, we'll start with your vocals, Chii-chan. Just sing Twinkle Twinkle Little Star." Midori waited, pencil poised over paper to take notes, his eyes closed.

Chii-chan cleared her throat, beginning the well-known children's song. " _Twinkle, twinkle, little star…_ "

Midori listened the entire time, taking no notes, his eyes closed. As soon as the girl finished, he scribbled notes in his book. She had a young voice. Sweet, vulnerable. A slightly higher register, judging by the location of her passaggio. She was young and hadn't learned how to transition terribly well between her chest and head voice, so the former tried to be powerful, while the latter was airy and sweet. Hopefully she'd learn how to transition better, although it made it easy to hear where her passaggio was, so that at least was helpful.

Looking up from his notes, Midori said, "Do you have a small bit of choreography we could see?"

Chii nodded, sections of her long blonde hair falling in front of her shoulders. "Can I take my shoes off, though?" She asked, giggling.

"Whatever you need."

Reaching down to remove her shoe, Chii lifted her foot up to take it off and promptly lost her balance. "Eeek!" She crashed to the ground, giggling sheepishly. "A-ah, sorry!" Tossing off her shoes, she stood.

"Um, lessee… I have my music player here, I'll just find the music real quick, and… here we go." Light dance music started up, and she danced for about ninety seconds, Midori's eyes never once leaving her figure.

Her movements weren't measured or calculated like a professional, but they were heartfelt and innocent, and she had good form. The choreography itself was quite good, and Chii executed it well. Light and airy, with some obvious jazz dance influence.

Midori nodded, satisfied, as Chii sat down, and Hana clapped.

"That was really good, Chii-chan." She smiled encouragingly.

"Thanks, Hana-chan~" Chii grinned. "I'm looking forward to hearing you sing!"

"Which I am ready for, by the way." Midori said, looking at Hana expectantly.

"Right. Twinkle Twinkle?" Hana asked as she stood up, the very picture of calm and assured.

"If you would."

The girl took a deep breath as Midori closed his eyes, and slowly launched into the song, singing it considerably slower than her teammate had.

Midori raised an eyebrow. Her voice was… haunting. Like wind whistling across a frozen lake in the dead of winter, her voice was cold, the tone clear. No vibrato, so that was good. She was too young to have developed one naturally, anyway, and a manufactured vibrato was bad news. There was a hint of loneliness to her icy tone, but it wasn't a heartless sound. Rather, it was vulnerable. Sad. He could hear how the two girls' voices would mix well in his head, Hana's control of her registers countering Chii's inexperience. She could hold an upper harmony, and both of them would benefit from a higher melody line. But their genres were so different… it was going to be challenging to write them a good song that would be good for choreography.

When Hana finished, Midori once again hurried to pencil in his notes, and Chii stared at the girl, awed.

"Is there something on my face?" Hana asked her.

"N-No! You're just… wow!" The prideful Hana smiled, pleased, until Chii leapt off the blanket in the grass and tackled her to the ground.

"Ack! C-Chii, get off of me!" Hana spoke hurriedly, surprised and embarrassed. Chii squeezed the girl for a new more seconds while Midori watched in dread. _Please let that never happen to me…_

"You're so amazing! How'd I end up with two of what _must_ be the best students in the school on my team?!" Chii sat up, releasing a relieved Hana. "It's crazy!"

"Well, I'm not a good test taker…" Midori admitted, much to Chii's surprise. "I didn't do too well on the entrance exam…"

"I'm not sure why I'm in Class A, to be perfectly honest." Hana shrugged, "But I guess they know what they're doing."

Chii's visible eye sparkled, the pink flecks dancing in the purple as she continued to stare at Hana. The girl shifted, slightly uncomfortable under the adoring gaze, but just decided to ignore the girl, instead turning to Midori. "Got what you need?"

The boy nodded. "I should have something in a few days." He said, standing. "I'm gonna get to work."

"Good luck~" Chii called after him. He raised a hand in acknowledgement, walking toward the back of the school property. "Wait… that's not the way to the dorms. Does he know that's not the way to the dorms?!" Chii panicked wildly, turning to Hana. "Does he?!"

"I'm sure he knows where he's going," Hana assured her warily, not wanting to get attacked by a worried, sobbing Chii. "He just seems like that kind of guy."

"Hm, I guess." To the other girl's relief, Chii seemed satisfied with that answer and pulled her shoes back on, standing. "In that case, catch you later, Hana-chan!"

"Bye," Hana said kindly, waving at the girl, who sprinted off, not even getting twenty feet away before stumbling over something and falling right on her face. Hana winced, but the girl stood up, turned, and gave her a thumbs-up. Hana shook her head as the girl ran off again. How did she get off with being such a good dancer when she couldn't seem to stay on her feet?

* * *

 **Hey guys!**

 **So, here's the next chapter. I'm not going to have** ** _every_** **OC in every chapter, for obvious reasons, but I will try to balance things so all OCs get moments to shine. Because they're all so beautifullll, and I love them and they're seriously precious and thank you all for submitting your lovely, wonderful OCs to my story! I promise to take good, good care of them. ...While possibly torturing them a little in the process. XP I'm pondering putting up a poll each chapter with some OCs, and letting people vote for a few days on who the next chapter (or two per chapter) should focus on. Please let me know what ya think of the idea~ :)**

 **So, another order of business, I realized that I don't have any kind of name up on my profile or anything for people to call me, ahaha... but you can call me whatever you like, however, Koko is what I came up with from my username, so, do with that what you will. :)**

 **AND! If I didn't ask you, please let me know whether or not your OC can read sheet music. That's very important, and I apologize for not putting it on the form.**

 **OC disclaimer! I do not own the following OCs, however, I have received permission to use them:**

 **Yamashiro Akahito, she belongs to Kunrad.**

 **Matsushita Mikazuki "Zu", she belongs to Alice of Human Sacrifice.**

 **Yuki Hana, she belongs to xXHana-ChiXx.**

 **Jojima Midori and Fubuki Haruna belong to me.**

 **I think that's all the new OCs this chapter! There are even more OCs, one by my twin sister and a few by me, that I have and have not debuted in the story yet, but it's alright, because at least my own OCs were created to fill gaps, and most of them won't be terribly significant. :) ALSO, because I adore OCs and would hate for anybody to miss out on a chance if they want to, submissions are STILL OPEN! I am still accepting OCs. :D**

 **Also, to the guest reviewer "MeOnlineXD": Thank you so much for the sweet review, and that rooming chart was so awesome! Thank you so much, you rule! :D**

 **So, if you enjoyed the chapter, please review with your thoughts! As always, constructive criticism is welcome, and I love you all! Thanks for reading, and I hope you liked the chapter! :D**


End file.
